Cat-induced tantrums
by doomstarrequiem
Summary: Toki takes the death of his cat hard. Skwisgaar tries to comfort him (and fails horribly). Skwistok, short oneshot. first fic.


Toki was crying. Hard.

His recently adopted cat, alive and in his burly arms a mere day ago, was now dead and gone forever. Hot and stinging tears streamed down his pillow-buried face, making the fabric damp.

His deceased feline friend was currently resting peacefully, mummified and placed in a monumental tomb next to the pyramids. Although his cat was finally in peace, Toki was certainly not. Toki was in the middle of a tearful tantrum. The brunette continually blew punches into his comforter, along with some occasional kicks. The bed creaked loudly as he mercilessly crushed his bed. _Why did everything bad have to happen to Toki?_

He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, having calmed down some. Salty tears escaped from his eyes and made his vision fuzzy. The guitarist's throat felt lumpy and scratched raw. His muscles ached from childishly pounding his limbs into his mattress, and strands of his long hair attached themselves to his sticky face. He was relieved that none of his bandmates could see him in his current state. If they did, ridicule and teasing was sure to follow…_especially _from Skwisgaar. Toki momentarily paused his sobbing and imagined the blonde's harsh insults ringing in his ears. _''Ha, Toki. What ams yous, a babies? Poor babies Toki, loosings his cat. You should talks to your ladies friends abouts it.'' _

The Norwegian's heart stung from just thinking about it. Listening to Skiwsgaar's put-downs would just hurt twice as hard if the older man avowed that to him now. He didn't need anyone reminding him of how pathetic he was when he was already an emotional mess.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Toki froze. He quickly attempted to dry off his puffy face with the collar of his shirt, praying that it didn't look like he had been crying. ''Who ams it?'' he croaked, his voice cracking. The unknown person outside of the door chose not to immediately respond, leaving a few short moments in silence. The brunette fiddled with his hands nervously.

Finally, breaking the tension, an accented voice responded. ''I's….er...Skwisgaar.''

He could feel the lump in his throat reappear. After inwardly debating about letting the swede in or not, he took in a big gulp of air and wordlessly turned the handle and opened his door, preparing himself for the numerous insults to come ahead.

Outside his bedroom, standing tall with his lanky arms crossed was, indeed, Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar took notice to the movement of the door and glanced at Toki with an unidentifiable emotion. He opened his pale lips and began to utter something, but Toki interrupted him. ''What does you wants?''

Skwisgaar frowned slightly at his bandmate's cold tone.''I was goingks to..ah..sorries about yous cats.''

Toki's body stiffened. He looked down and focused on the tile flooring, trying not to bring back his previous emotions. ''I knows you ams goings to make funs of me.'' he murmured, his sadness now showing more than his frustration. Skwisgaar was always mean to him. Why was he acting nice _now?_

Silence. To Toki's surprise, Skwisgaar did not laugh at him, mock him, or do anything in that nature at all. Toki lifted his pale blue eyes to gaze up at his supposed tormentor. The lead guitarist's guise was now visibly full of concern, something Toki had never really seen before in him. ''I'ms not goingks to makes fun of yous'' Skiwsgaar stated, letting himself into the small room when Toki took a step back in disbelief. Toki was still doubtful, of course, but he allowed himself to relax some.

''Reallys?'' the Norwegian questioned with suspicion.

The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Ja, reallys.''

Toki brightened up, even smiled the tiniest amount at this. Skwisgaar sat himself down on Toki's not-so-luxurious twin bed. ''But why dids you comes here, Skwisgaar?'' The swede chuckled uncomfortably and turned to stare at one of Toki's many model planes. ''I had nothingks else to does'' he lied.

''Oh.'' Toki's eyes set downcast in disappointment. The swede took notice of this and began to make horrible-but sincere- attempts to cheer him up. ''Heys, Toki, at least he had yous as a pals! You knows, befores he started twitchings and having de seizures… all alones…without yous noticing..'' Skwisgaar trailed off and eventually stopped himself, realizing that his actions probably weren't helping little Toki in the slightest. He looked over his shoulder to the younger man. There were tears streaming down his face and snot running down his nose, as he trying his best not sob. Yeah, he probably shouldn't have said that.

Skwisgaar rested a large hand on Toki's shoulder. ''Er, Toki, i-''

_''AAAUUUYYHHHHHUUHHAAAH''_

Skiwsgaar felt a huge weight plummet into his body, knocking the breath out of him. Toki was sobbing uncontrollably into Skwisgaar's chest, making him seem like an overgrown child. Skwisgaar awkwardly patted Toki on his shaking back while grotesque howls were muffled into his wife-beater.

_''HE'S GONES HE'S GONES SKWISGAAR HE'S GONES FUCKS WHYS DID IT HAVES TO HAPPEN WHYSTHISWASNTSUPPOSEDTOHAPPENOHMYGOD''_

The blonde allowed Toki to cling onto him and sob for several minutes until his cries got quieter and quieter, until the brunette was just breathing deeply and making some occasional dry sobs in his arms. Eventually Toki sat up and pulled himself off of Skwisgaar. His pale eyes were bloodshot, his face was red, and he looked like he had just came out of a bad trip. But nevertheless, the Swedish man found this endearing.

''..Sorries.'' Toki apologized, noticing Skwisgaar's nearly-drenched chest. ''It ams alright'' Skwisgaar asserted. Assuming that his younger co-guitarist was alright after calming down, the tall Scandinavian turned to take his leave.''Waits!'' Toki shouted after him. Skwisgaar returned to look at Toki once more.

''Thanks.'' he said gratefully, a small, sad smile on his face.

Skwisgaar paused and smirked to himself.

''You ams welcome, Toki.''


End file.
